


Can't Stay Strong

by amandatothemoon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Depends how you read it, Implied Relationship, Juggey - Freeform, Lindsay/Gavin Friendship, turnfree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandatothemoon/pseuds/amandatothemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Michael and Meg pass, Gavin and Lindsay find comfort in each other. (No smut, but implied Lindsay/Gavin possible relationship-y stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stay Strong

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this was all over the place, but I like it anyways. Huge fan of Juggey (Team Jones?), and you can read the Lindsay/Gavin as friendship or relationship, whatever floats your boat. Thanks for reading!

The two sat in the front row, among mothers and fathers and siblings. Lindsay squeezed the man’s hand and he let out a shaky sob, covering his face with his arm.  
“It’s going to be okay, Gav. We’re going to be okay.” Her voice was just as uneven as his, and as the words left her mouth she found them empty and hollow, not really believing them to be true.  
“We are here today to honour the lives of not one, but two promising young individuals, Megan Turney and Michael Jones. They both had an astounding number of friends and very touching family members, all who are here today to say goodbye.”  
Lindsay and Gavin had worked out together that two funerals would be too stressful, and most of the guests would be attending both anyway, so with the approval of Michael and Meg’s families, combined the two. It seemed fitting, as they had both passed at the same time.  
“You drive bloody mental, Michael!” Gavin complained from the back seat of Michael’s car. Meg sat next to him and shoved his arm playfully.  
“Quit your bitching! We’ll get there faster, at least!” She chirped.   
“I’m driving fine Gavin. Shut up, you don’t even have your license.” Michael spit the words in that slightly rude way that he did and the three had a laugh.  
They were on their way to pick up Lindsay from the airport. She had gone to see a friend who’d just had a baby, assuring Michael that she’d only be gone a few days and it wasn’t worth them both taking off work. He reluctantly agreed and she was true to her word, ready to be picked up three days later. Afterwards, the group was headed to Michael and Lindsay’s apartment for bevs and gaming. It was all set to be a great night.  
Until that fucking semi came blowing through the red light.  
The truck was much larger than Michael’s car and without a doubt , blew right into the drivers’ side.   
Gavin awoke in the hospital to see Lindsay sitting next to the bed, looking absolutely destroyed. She hadn’t slept in days, her hair was unwashed and unbrushed, she had dark circles under her eyes, which were puffy and red. Her face was splotchy and she wore a sweatshirt and black pants.  
“What’s wrong Linds? Where’s Michael? And Meg?” He questioned, only remembering the car ride.  
Her breath began to waver and hitch in her throat before Gavin became aware of another presence in the room that reached across the bed to touch the redhead’s hand gently. It was Geoff.  
“Uh, they’re gone, Gav.”  
Those words sent Lindsay into hysterics and Burnie came in to escort her out. He supported her as she walked and tried to breathe, but stopped short and turned to Gavin before they left the room.  
“I… I-I’m sorry, Gav” She squeaked and hiccupped, her voice scratchy and uneven. “I’m so fucking sorry.”  
The tears began again in the hallway and Gavin heard Burnie whispering to her, about how none of this was her fault. He soon entered again.   
“Uh, she’s wanting to go back.”  
Geoff nodded and squeezed Gavin’s hand before rising. “I’ll be back soon, you take care of yourself.”  
After leaving the hospital a day or two later, Gavin faced the same obstacle as Lindsay, which was the fact that he was unable to go back to the house he’d shared with Meg. As a result, he shared a room with Lindsay at the Ramsey household. Griffon and Geoff offered to give them separate rooms, but they mutually decided they’d like to be together.  
Lindsay cried at night, before she’d go to bed. Gavin must have heard her apologize for doing this to them a thousand times, and she herself had heard that nothing she could do would have prevented this a thousand times. They would often sit on a bed and talk until Lindsay could drift off, but they would wake up in the morning to find that they’d shared the bed again.   
During these late night talks, she would admit that she liked the feeling of still being able to share a bed with someone, and how she saw a lot of Michael in him, and how she still has nightmares of that phone call. Gavin would find himself talking about all the good times he’d had with Michael, and how much he truly loved and missed Meg. The two were very comfortable with each other, and soon became closer than the other Achievement Hunters would have thought. Gavin became one of the only people that could calm Lindsay down if she got upset, and she appeared to take on the role of best friend to Gavin.  
But now it was the funeral, and the strong, capable person who had been picking up the pieces of Lindsay’s broken heart was sitting next to her, finally breaking down and sobbing into her shoulder. Though she pained with a deep ache in her bones and felt she could cry until she was unable to take another breath, she refused to break down when Gavin needed her.  
He couldn’t get through his eulogy, and she brought him back to his seat. He needed her, and so she sat, rubbing his back as his whole body wracked with sobs and when she could feel the eyes of all their co-workers and friends and even family on her back, she refused to cry. She whispered to him softly, and they held each other’s hands tightly throughout the rest of the service, but she refused to cry.   
Later, at the wake held at Roosterteeth, she had spoken to almost every member of Michael’s family, and had one too many hugs, and tight handshakes, she wandered off to find a office where nobody else would think of looking for her. Tears began to stream down her cheeks before she even opened the door, but once she got in the dark office and pressed her back against the door, she let out an audible sob.  
“Fuck.” She breathed, still feeling the same way she did when she first got the news. Her heart hurt as if it was being literally torn apart in her chest and her eyes stung like they had non-stop for the past few days.  
“Lindsay?”  
As luck would have it, the Brit had chosen the same office to be alone in, and stumbled over to the door, not bothering to turn on the lights. They held each other and just cried for what seemed like hours, until both felt exauhsted.  
That night the two decided it was time to be brave and head home. Lindsay only did so because Gavin was leaving, and she no longer wanted to impose on Geoff and Griffon, though they insisted it was the least they could do. It was one in the morning when Gavin’s phone rang.  
“I can’t do this,” The familiar voice on the other side said.   
“Yes you can, you’ll be fine.”  
“No, I won’t. I need someone.”  
Gavin swallowed. “Someone like who?”  
“You. I need you.”  
With that, the man called a cab. Once he arrived, she apologized and made him some tea. He suggested they play some games, as he knew distraction was good for her when she was like this.  
They played until their eyes burned and Gavin yawned every minute or so. He looked at Lindsay, who’s hands were shaking as she clutched the controller.  
“I seriously can’t do this.” She said quietly. “If it wasn’t for me, they-”  
“Lindsay, stop.”  
“-They’d be here playing games with us, and-”  
“Lindsay.”  
“Everything would be okay, but it’s not. I can’t-”  
“LINDSAY!” He shouted.  
“Don’t yell at me!” She snapped. He looked at her with wide eyes. Since this whole disaster she had been so passive, and would speak dully, never raising her voice. She stared back, eyes wet and a frown on her face.  
“Keep going.” He said calmly.  
“What do you mean, keep going? You just told me to stop.”  
“Not with the pity party. With the yelling. Keep it up.”  
“I’m not going to yell at you.”  
He held out a pillow and she stared at it. Her expression became more and more twisted until she grabbed the pillow and buried her face in it. All Gavin heard were her screams, at first pained but soon turning angry.  
When she looked at him, her face was as red as her hair and she breathed heavily. His smug gaze softened.  
“How was that?” He asked tentatively. She shook her head and tossed the pillow aside, curling up next to the Brit and grabbing the controller. He lightly kissed the top of her head and proceeded to kick her ass in Halo until the two awoke on the couch the next morning and she thanked him.  
“Nah,” He said. “Don’t worry about it.”


End file.
